Sabishii Okaasan
Sabishii Okaasan, better known as Boss Okaasan, is the leader of the Lost Children PMC and a veteran soldier to dozens of conflicts. Her no-nonsense approach and stern nature allow her to lead loyal, fierce soldiers into any warzone for the right price. Biography It is unknown which specifically of the following three theories is true (or if even any of them are true.) However, these three are the most commonly understood or gossiped urban legends of Sabishii: *Born on Karsol, Okaasan abandoned her position in the Karsian Military after falling in love with an Ossyrian soldier. After losing him during the Fall of Ossyria, fell into a deep depression of alcoholism and mood swings during the 90's. It's unknown how she got her fortune but it brought her out of her depression. Cleared, she came back to establish the Lost Children PMC. *Sabishii was born in the seedy underworld of Vegas and became a master of the black market through weapons smuggling. It's claimed she helped Tyran sack Ossyria via extreme amounts of funding in exchange for the Ossyrian technological treasures leftover. Some even say she had something to do with the invasion of the Reclaimers, to wipe out any other military competitors and make way for the Lost Children. *A high-ranking member of the Ossyrian military, Okaasan escaped certain death from the Tyrans by slipping out early with as much advanced technology as she could. Too high in command to be forgotten, Sabishii disappeared into hiding as far as possible, assembling a new army carefully to overthrow the Tyrans. The invasion of the Reclaimers broke the plan, but the Lost Children PMC emerged just a little afterwards to claim their rightful throne. Despite all rumors, certain specific points have been certified. Sabishii has some sort of combat background, acquired a fortune to fund her private army and somehow had access to technology beyond standard limits. Sabishii must have explored portions of the galaxy with evidence of her travels in the first generation of Lost Children. These infants and children were rescued from warzones all over the galaxy with varied backgrounds, including first generation soldiers Adeline Klasby and Morgan Thurinos. Okaasan relieved herself of her Boss status temporarily to participate in Ray Shishigami's pursuit of Masquerade during the events of Chapter 4: Hands of Fate. With his dramatic escape on Villa and the hunt still ongoing, Sabishii has remained onboard (for a minor fee) to continue the fight. It was during the events of Chapter 5: Oblivion that Sabishii Okaasan revealed herself to be the late Haruka Yoshimitsu. Personality Stern, clear and firm, Sabishii's position as the commander of so many soldiers make her a perfect leader. Each movement she makes are steadfast and strong. No matter her rank, Okaasan never lets it get to her head. She often leads the Daughters of Venus on actual missions to show her humility and dedication to the organization. It's been said that Sabishii, despite being a stoic leader, is not above telling a joke during mess hall or sharing a beer with veterans. Even though she maintains a tougher persona Sabishii serves as a motherly figure to the growing youth that serves under her, including her favorite bunkmate Lilith Haruka Keyes. Weapons Sabishii trains and uses Lost Children weapons, and still holds the title for being unbeaten in the CQC Training pit. Her mysterious military background has only forged her for the better in unarmed combat. H.M.V Last Call is the ultimate ranged HMV in the Lost Children PMC, balanced with tremendous firepower and heavy plating. The Last Call is capable of dishing out immense amounts of damage especially under guidance from Sabishii but can also serve as a strategic command post midst battle. The mecha's biggest flaw is its weak CQC; the HMV is strapped with too many powerful weapons to function as a melee fighter. Category:Characters